This application relates to a steering and drive arrangement which simplifies a landing gear assembly for an aircraft.
Aircraft are typically provided with a pair of nosewheel tires which are deployable from the underside of the frame as part of the landing gear. The nosewheel tires must steer the aircraft, and must also be retractable and deployable.
To provide steering the prior art has typically required some form of hydraulic steering mechanism, and associated valves, controls, etc. Further, a lubrication system has often been required for the steering system. A drive arrangement is also required.
All of this has resulted in mechanical complexity, and has raised reliability and operational concerns.